Mortal Kombat: Ultimate
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: What if Naruto had a secret bloodline that he had hidden what if when the villager attacked causing him to leave the vllage as his power grow so does the evil which he must face. Mortal KombatxNaruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody this is omni with my Mortal Kombat Naruto crossover I hope you enjoy bit so here we go.

Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.

* * *

Naruto was walking to the village gate with their prodigy but thinking about this brought a smirk to his face, as he was able to beat the traitor with half of his strength. He sighed, as he got closer to the gate thinking there was going to be hell to pay. When he got close enough a couple of guards open them giving him a glare filled with hate.

When he walked into the village villagers looking to see what happened to their prodigy instantly surrounded him. When they saw Sasuke state they began to grow angry when Sakura walked up to him. Naruto smiled and put Sasuke down and said "I kept my promise Saku-" he was cut off as Sakura punched him into a wall. Naruto looked at her face and saw the anger as she said "I told you to bring Sasuke back not kill him!"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears he risked his life to bring this son of a bitch back to the village and this is how he is treated he looked around and saw villagers approach him with weapons and he smirked and said "If you villagers want to fight bring it on." As he let loose a surge of chakra

* * *

Scene change:

Shizune was grocery shopping when she felt a chakra surge that only could belong to one person. She dropped the groceries and teleported to the Hokage Tower and poofed in front of two Anbu she looked at them and sad "Get out of y way I have to talk to the Hokage."

The anbu looked at her and said, "If your expecting to tell the hokage that that demon brat is back in the village your sadly mistaken." Shizune was shocked. She then said, "What are you talking about?" the anbu smirked and said "The villagers and a couple of anbu decided they had enough of the demon child and decided to kill him when he entered the village he probably dead by now." as they began to laugh.

Unfortunately for them Tsunade heard all of this and busted down the door and gave both of them a punch sending them into orbit. Tsunade looked at Shizune and said "Let go." as they rushed off.

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto watched as the villagers surrounded him and smirked and decided to break out his secret technique he then performed a set of hand seals and said "Uzamaki style: Lightning Technique mode 1" as he said this lightning covered his hands and feet and his eyes turned a whitish-yellow color and lightning circled around him. He smirked at the villager's shocked looks and said, "Bring it."

The villagers scowled as they rushed him the first person and a pipe in his hands and swung at Naruto who grabbed the pipe and shoved it through the man chest. Another person charged him from behind with a sword and plunged it through him expecting to see Naruto drop was surprised as Naruto seemed to fade out of existence felt a searing pain through his chest and looked down to see Naruto hand go though him. He coughed up some blood as he fell to the ground. Naruto then grabbed another person and through him on a spike on the village gates.

Naruto decided to finish this raised a hand to the sky and said "Lighting destruction" as bolts of lightning came down from the sky killing the villagers he looked around and saw a kunai fly toward him which he dodged and looked to see Sakura still standing. He smirked and said, "I am impressed most people die from that attack but it time to take care of you." As Naruto flow toward sakura and grabbed her by her face and lifted her into the air.

He smirked and said "Goodbye Sakura." As he sent bolts of electricity though her and smiled as she squirmed in her grasped and fell limp. He through her body to the ground and looked back to see a shocked Shizune and Tsunade when Shizune spoke up and said "Naruto what happened?" but before Naruto could answer a mob of anbu appeared and said "Halt demon!" as they surrounded him.

Tsunade was trying to figure out what to do when she saw Naruto flash her a smile before flying off. The anbu quickly followed along with Tsunade and Shizune Naruto spotted his apartment roof and crashed through it. He ran to his closet and looked around until he found two amulets with spirals on them. Naruto was about to leave when he felt a presence behind him and looked to see Jiriya.

Jiriya looked at him and said, "Get out of here I got your back." Naruto smiled and held out an amulet to him and said "Give this to Tsunade." Jiriya nodded as Naruto grabbed his amulet a sent some chakra into it and pointed at a wall. A spiral appeared on the wall and it began to spin producing a portal that Naruto walk through. Jiriya watched as the portal closed and sighed he then created a copy of himself and had it use a henge to look like a dead Naruto.

As he finished the Anbu burst through the door and said "Where the demon child Jiriya." Jiriya pointed to the dummy and tossed the corpse to the leader and said "I took care of him so you can go." The anbu nodded and left when Tsunade and Shizune came in and Tsunade said "Where Naruto is he saf-" Jiriya raised his hand and said "He is okay he got away but wanted me to give you this." as he handed the amulet to her.

Tsunade took a look at it and smiled knowing Naruto was okay she then looked at Jiriya and Shizune and said "We have to make sure the villagers believe Naruto is dead because if they do that mean he will be able to come back with no one suspecting anything." They nodded and teleported off.

* * *

Okay what do you think I also have one of the mortal Kombat character as Naruto relative that taught him his abilities. Guess who it is and if you guess right I'll make you a villain in the story just send in there stats and techniques. 


	2. Leaving pt 2

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Kyubbi Kombat I want to thank Phantom hokage and Chaos Rounin for sending in their stats I appreciate that. Anyone else that I sent letters to really need to get back t me about that okay well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not on Naruto or Mortal Kombat.

* * *

In an Edenia

A portal in Edenia opened and Naruto jumped though and landed in a forest Naruto looked around and thought _this place haven't changed much. _He then dismissed his mode and began to walk through the forest he came to a gate with a spiral on it. Naruto walked up to it a bit his thumb and wiped it on the spiral. The spiral glowed and the gate opened up and Naruto walked in to see a group of people on the lawn shooting off fire. While another group of people was creating water from the water molecule in the air. Another group were riding on airballs while another set were changing earth into different shapes, and the last group were executing a deadly dance with lightning.

Naruto smiled home sweet home he walked to the main building and walked inside he walked to the main throne and saw a man in blue and white robes with a Chinese hat. He smirked and teleported behind him and was about to strike when Raiden said "Hello Naruto." Naruto pouted. He looked at Raiden and said "Hello grandpa." Raiden was about to continue when a scream came from the hall and a woman with white hair wearing a white shirt and blue pants appeared in front of Naruto and captures him in a hug.

Naruto sighed and hugged back and said "Hello mother how are you doing? His mother let go of him and said "I would be doing better if you came to visit more?" and glared at him Naruto was going to reply when another voice said "Come on Aura cut the boy some slack." Out walked Arashi clad in a green shirt and black pants. The woman glared at him before sighing and said "Okay but Naruto what are you doing here anyway your three years early for your elemental training?"

Naruto sighed and said, "the village kicked me out when I brought their precious prodigy they tried to mob me but I used my bloodline and killed them all I then came here to escape." Hearing this Raiden let off a strong killing intent. He then walked up to them and said "How dare they those worthless humans dare attack my grandson I say we destroy them all."

Arashi held out his hand and said, "No father we don't need to waste are time on those fools why do you think we left." But Naruto and Aura could see he was holding himself back. Aura decided to change the subject and said, "Naruto how are you and Kyubbi getting along have you learned how to harness it power. Naruto nodded "My training with learning how to control the Kyubbi training is complete so I want to learn the rest of the Uzamaki techniques."

Raiden nodded and said " We might as well but first I would lie you to meet your new teammates Alex, Shadow come in." as he said this two men came in one was 6 ft wearing a black t-shirt with a vest and a trench coat over them with light hazel eyes with short black hair with a Zanbato on his back. The other one had red and black hair with red eyes with black baggy pants a black Chinese jacket with a death god symbol on the back. On his back was a double edge broadsword and looked to be 25 years old.

They walked up to Naruto and said, "So you're the grandson of Raiden nice to meet you" said Shadow. Alex nodded and said "Nice to meet you." as Naruto shook their hand. Naruto smiled at them and said "Same here so what elements do you specialize in Shadow spoke up "I specialize in metal and light techniques." Alex said "I specialize in Fire and dark techniques." Naruto nodded. Naruto then said, "Okay I have one last question how did you get here."

Alex spoke first " I might as well since we are going to be working together im here because my village was destroyed by a demon named Kragen while I was out during a mission. When I came back and found the remains of my village I vowed to get revenge from the fights I been in and my strength I have the nickname Demon man. During my journey I ran into Raiden and he gave me the offer to come here and train I took it and here I am."

Shadow spoke up "The reason I am here if because a demon name Zion killed my family you see my family were demon slayers we were on a routine mission when we were tricked. Zion killed all of my family and left me barely alive Raiden came nursed me back to health and had me training here Hey Naruto what your life story?"

Naruto sighed and recalled the events of his life the Kyubbi, his teammate, the Chunnin exam, Retrieving Tsunade, all the way to rescuing Sasuke and the villagers. When he finished Alex looked at him and said "Sorry Naruto." Naruto looked at him and said "Hey don't worry about it now let get to training."

Raiden spoke up "Okay I will be teaching you your elemental techniques you training will last for three years are you ready." They all looked at each other and nodded. Raiden nodded and said, "Follow him."

* * *

In Orochimaru palace:

Orochimaru was sitting in hi office waiting for a visitor when he heard a hiss he smirked and said "You can show yourself Reptile oni-chan" another hiss was heard and a ninja wearing a green and black tunic with black pant with green claws for hands along with a purled cloth covered his face walked out of the shadow. He looked at Orochimaru and said "Is everything ready for the invasion?" Orochimaru nodded. Orochimaru said "Now all you have to do is get the Kamidougo and we can invade Kohano for the Sacred Amulet." Reptile nodded and jumped out the window while Orochimaru said to himself soon Kohano you will be mine."

Reptile smirked as he ran through the forest pretty soon the power of the one will be mine Brother can have Kohano when I control the realms it will belong to me too." as he made his way to the portal for outerrealm.

* * *

Okay what do you think Chaos Rounin Phantom Hokage what do you think of your characters oh and send reviews. Also whoever else I gave messages to please get back to me so I can add your characters. 


	3. Return to Earth:Beware the Scorpian

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Kyubbi Kombat this one will focus on the return of Naruto and his new friends so here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.

* * *

Three years after last chapter:

Naruto, Alex, and Shadow were sitting in a white room meditating not much have change except they were more muscular Naruto changed his clothes so now he wore black cargo with the hilt of a sword on his waist pants with a red shirt with a spiral on the upper part of his chest and a picture of the Kyubbi on the back. Alex had his spiral on the metal of his sword while Shadow had hid on his chest.

They were then interrupted when a spike was shot at Alex that he caught his hand and crushed it. A burnt looking monster wearing red armor on his chest with black pants poofed into the room along with five more. Shadow sighed and said "Bakuras let finish this quick." They nodded as the Bakuras attacked.

Alex raised his hand and said, "Shadow ball." And a ball or dark energy shot from his palm killing two. Shadow then pulled out a couple of metal ball and rolled them out to the Bakuras and said "Metal Spike." And the ball grow into spike skewering another two Bakuras Naruto then formed a Rasegan in his hand and said "Rasegan tornado." As the rasegan transformed into a tornado sucking up the Bakuras and ripping them to shreds.

They heard clapping and saw Raiden smiling and said, "Your training have really helped you." Naruto smiled and said "It only because of you." Alex nodded ands aid "Without your knowledge we wouldn't be as strong." as Shadow nodded. Raiden smiled and said, "Thank you but now I need you to come with me." as he teleported out of the room the gang shrugged and teleported out.

When they teleported into the main room they saw Arashi standing with Raiden and Naruto said "What are you doing here dad." Arashi said "We have bad new it seem as Reptile have collected a group of villains and are searching for the Kamidougos to resurrect to One being." Shadow raised an eyebrow and said, "The one being but how is he going to come back with the Kamidougos?" as the other nodded. Raiden sighed "The One being was the leader of the gods he was a mighty warrior but he was overcome by his power and we had to stop him. We created the Kamidougo and used a special sealing to siphon some of his powers into each one." We then banished him from this dimension and scattered them along with the sacred amulet that is hidden in Konoha."

Alex spoke up "Why is the Sacred Amulet in Konoha?" Naruto spoke up "I had the sacred amulet in my possession but I left it in Konoha when I left because they could find it here but it would be harder if it was ion earth." Raiden said "Since a new evil have rose I am sending you three along with Arashi as your jounin to stop them." As he held ut four headbands with a spiral with a lightning bolt going throw it.

Naruto yelled, "What they kicked me out?" Arashi spoke up "Naruto imagine if you and I go back they would see how strong I get and they would also find out I never died and knew all about there behavior and we could rub there face in it." as he smirked. Naruto thought about it and in a flash he grabbed a headband and said "Hurry the hell you guys!" as he grabbed the portal for the human realm. The others chuckled and Raiden said "Arashi you will have a home and a reasonable amount of cash waiting for you just don't spend it all." Arashi nodded as he and the other grabbed a headband and jumped through the portal Naruto opened.

* * *

On Earth:

When they jumped out of the portal they saw most n the buildings on fire and people running from Bakuras. They looked around and saw Naruto break a Bakura arm and rip it head off he saw them and said "Help me." as he dodge another attack. They watched as a Bakura got a lucky hit sending Naruto throw a building they were about to fight when Alex said "Find Naruto I'll handle them." Arashi looked at him and said "Are you sure?' Alex nodded and Arashi and Shadow left. He watched as the Bakuras surrounded him and smirked as he drew his sword.He cut one Bakura in half shoved it back stabbing another. He then jumped in the air and said "Rising hell flames." as he landed sticking his sword in the ground as flames rose burning the Bakuras.

He pulled his sword out of the ground and was about to leave when a flame flew past his head he turned around and saw a ninja in yellow and black and said "Who are you." The ninja said "Your executioner. GET OVER HERE." as he shot a rope with a spear out of his hand. (Do you really need the name?). Alex jumped in the air and came down trying to strike Scorpion but Scorpion dodged and kicked Alex into a building.

Alex got up and looked around for his sword and saw it was in another part of a building but he couldn't get it as another flame came at him. He dodge it and decided to fight with his fist he charged scorpion and sent a punch at him that he blocked and they then began to exchange punches and kicks.

Alex shoved his palm at Scorpion that he grabbed and Alex smirked and said, "shadow ball. And Scorpion saw this lean back and saw it go over his head. He then stuck his feet n Alex stomach landed on his hand and propelled Alex into the air as he followed. Alex looked down and saw Scorpion appear in front of him and uppercut him higher. Alex groaned from the punch as Scorpion prepared to do an ax kick. Alex grabbed the led and throws him crying out "Demon slam." And watch as Scorpion he the ground leaving a crater.

He then said "Strike of the darkness flame phoenix." As he body was covered in black flames as he grow wing and charged forward. Scorpion saw this and said "You will not stop me as he saw fireball at phoenix Alex. Alex came down and a explosion occurred when the smoke cleared Alex jumped out of a fifty-foot crater and aid "Do not mess with me fool." and walked to a building and grabbed his sword. He looked at the remains of scorpion float in the air and jumped away looking for the others.

* * *

Okay what do you think I also would like to know what villain Naruto or mortal Kombat villains you want Arashi, Shadow, and Naruto. Also will you please review! O and what should Arashi and Shadow summon be other then the toad boss? 


	4. Metatlic assault sorry short chapter

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Kyubbi Kombat sorry about the late update well anyway let start the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.

Shadow scowled as he ran down the street looking for Naruto when he heard a scream he looked around and saw a group of Barakas surround a little girl getting ready to eat her. Shadow scowled and pressed a switch on his bell causing nine metal balls to fall out as he performed a set of seals and then said "Soshi jutsu: kane misairu. (Element art: Metal Missile" As the metal balls rose and molded themselves into metal sears and Shadow whipped his hand and they shot forward.

The missiles shot throw the Bakura killing them he then ran to the girls as the mother came and said, "Get out of here." As another batch came. Shadow smirked and pulled out his Zanbato and said, "Bring it." as the Barakas unsheathed their blades. They then began firing at Shadow ho smirked and sad "Soshi jutsu: aisu tate. (Element art: Ice shield)" as he was surrounded by ice. When they stopped Shadow burst out and charged the closest and sliced his head off he then throw his blade and watched as it cut through the group of Barakas he then said "Uzamaki youshiki: aisu mo-do ikko. (Uzamaki style: ice mode one)" As his fist and legs were surrounded in a blue aura as his eyes pupils turned crystal blue and his hair grow spikier and turned into ice.

He then grabbed his sword and sheathed it as it came back and began to spin while firing off icy blast freezing the Barakas he then charged up as he floated into the air and screamed "Soshi jutsu: tannaru hiyayaka. (Elemental art: Sheer cold)" as the ground under him was covered in ice and spread to the Barakas freezing them. He then smashed his fist into the ground breathing he ice along with the frozen Barakas. He smirked as he changed back to normal and said "too easy." He then looked up and saw a star that was coming right at him. Shadow eyes widen as he relied the star was a missile he then back flipped out of the way as it hit.

When the smoke settled he looked and saw a black and red cyborg with a black ponytail and a mask covering his lower face. The cyborg chuckled and said, "Hello human the name is Sektor and I will be your executioner." as he got in a fighting position. Shadow smirked as he reached for his weapon and scowled as he saw he lost it during the blast. "Fuck" he said as he flipped out the way of a kick from the cyborg and performed a roundhouse kick that the Sektor leaned back to dodge. Sektor then said " Straight missile." as his chest opened up and a missile rocketed forward that Shadow jumped in the air to dodge. Sektor then said, "I have you now double missile." as he fired two missiles. Shadow scowled as he twisted his body in a painful position to dodge the attack.

Sektor smirked and said "teleport punch." as Shadow watched as Sektor disappeared then when he neared the ground Sektor reappeared under him and uppercut him sending him flying. Shadow groaned as he was sent in the air once again and plummeted to the ground and saw Sektor waiting for another hit. When he got close enough he out his hand out and grabbed Sektor fist before it hit him and said "Not this time." He then flipped over him and throws Sektor. He then released his metal balls again and performed a set of seals and said "Uzamaki youshiki: kane mo-do ikko. (Uzamaki style: metal mode one)" as the metal melted and clung to him. It crafted it self onto his body and when it finished he was now wearing a metal boots and gloves with black smooth armor covering his arms chest and legs with a spiral with a lightning bolt going though it with a helmet with a two mohawks that met at the back of his and he had a black visor that covered his eyes. He watched as Sektor got up and charged at him and said "Soshi jutsu: kane kagai. (Element art: metal assault" he then disappeared as Sektor throw a punch. Sektor looked around then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to meet a metal fist he was then beat with no sight of stopping until a uppercut sending him flying.

Sektor scowled as he saw Shadow with a cocky smirk on his face and said "How did you do that and why re you so strong." Shadow smirked "It smile the Uzamaki temple was wear I became a part of there family so that mean my friend Alex and I are kind of like Naruto brothers well anyway this is wear you are able to join by drinking some of lord Raiden blood. The blood will give you access to the Uzamaki techniques but if an evildoer tried it they would die in horrible pain but with the techniques you are given the power of the elementals armors. The elemental armors are bloodlines of the Uzamaki, which give them, enhance strength along with the ability to do easier jutsu with ease as long as they're classified in the area. Well when I used this jutsu I now have a metal armor allowing me to control metal likes so."

He then pointed a finger at Sektor and shot balls of metals at Sektor who began to dodge he smirked as he dodged in ease and said "It that all you got?" Shadow smirked "No." as he placed his hands on the ground as the metal balls he sot melted and raised forming a metal wave. Sektor said "Shit." As he began dodging the wave strike as it continued to drag him into it metal depths. Alex decided to finish this made a couple of seals and said "Soshi jutsu: kane raion"(Element art: metal lion)" as the liquid metal rose to towering heights and molded itself into a metal lion head. The lion roared as it charged Sektor who screamed in pain as the lion closed his jaw around him and Shadow smirked as blood dripped from it massive jaws.

The lion then grew smaller and turned into metal orbs as Shadow reverted back to his regular clothing as the balls ran up his leg and into the sockets in his belt. He was about to leave when Alex landed by him and said "Are you okay Shadow?' Shadow smirked "Yeah fighting is easy since im not an old man." as he laughed as he dodged Alex fist. Alex scowled and said, "Come on let find the others" as they left.

In another place:

Naruto groaned as he skidded to a halt surrounded by Barakas when a bolt of lighting strikes them killing them and he looked and saw his father. Arashi smirked as he helped his son up and said, "You okay." Naruto nodded when Alex and Shadow appeared by them and said "What up." As a rumbling shook the ground and four snakes rose from the ground. On closer inspection on the snakes stood Sasuke in his cursed seal level two, Kabuto. Orochimaru, and Naruto eyes turned red as he saw Reptile holding an unconscious and said "Hey Naruto and you loser you might want to save your friend before I let my snake have something to eat as the snakes hiss. Naruto growled and aid "Let show them what we're made of as they nodded and bit there thumb and said "kuchiyose no jutsu" as they slammed then thumbs into the ground.

Okay end of this chapter okay folks I need a summon other then tads for Arashi so please give me one and review.


	5. Author Note

Wow, been a while since I done this but hello my readers it is me omni with an author note. I am so sorry for the long vanishing act, but school started back and unfortunately I made an F in my English class for not turning in a project, so I stepped back from a few things and got to work making sure my grades are in check before I head to twelfth grade. So, I stopped writing and stuck to my schoolwork, social life, and video games. Fortunately, I pulled my F to an A and I am holding an A/B report card, made new friends (even got a girlfriend), and platinumed a few games on my ps3. Well, the good news is that now that everything is in order, im heading back to writing. I took some time and I checked over a few stories and now that im older I see that some of my stories are just not heading in a direction I want them to go, so im going to scrap them and restart them.(My main one is Narutoball Z). So, if everything goes in order every story will have a new chapter by March 20 (My birthday so it's kind of a present from me to you.) Also, I will be posting the first chapter for my Naruto crossover story Damned by My Sexiness.  As well as a Harry Potter version that won't include a crossover but is started by Luna tricking Harry to pose for a few racy pictures that is leaked to a few females aka a lot of the females in the HP universe. I also have an idea for two more harry potter one shots where one involves James Potter telling his friend he is still a virgin, saving himself for Lily, which cause Sirius (who will be kinda OOC in this story.) to try and help him get rid of it even if it means trapping James in the castle with all of the girls he sold James to. If nothing happens, this could be the first James/ one sided harem but will end in James/Lily pairing. The other idea is what would happen if Harry was found and adopted by him uncle, Jame's brother Austin (Potter) Powers. Also, I have an idea for a bayonetta/Harry potter crossover if anyones wants it. Final note, I kinda forgot who my beta reader is so if anyone wants it, it's open. Well, I'll see you guy in march.

Omni Out.


End file.
